The Many Lives of Captain James Hook
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: A series of mini fics, roughly 20 chapters each, each revolving around a different Disney story starring Hook. They will show different sides of him and how he deals with different situations, different women, and different sides of Peter. TLM is up first


Disclaimer: I do not own Peter pan or The Little Mermaid. Just the characters I made up and the storyline of this fanfic.

This is going to be a series of stories roughly 20 chapters each. I've had this idea in my head for exactly a year now, and I'm finally ready to start posting. The idea was to cross workable Disney movies with Peter Pan as Captain Hook as the main character and a made up character to stand in as the main in the other movies. This won't be a once a week thing…more like twice a month, so bear with me. The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast are definites. I am still thinking about how I would do Mulan, and the Cinderella version will b only loosely based on the original tale. I wanted to do Pocahontas with Tiger Lily, but that would be so close to the movie that I thought it would be pointless. Thoughts? Ideas are more than welcomed; they are encouraged! I am but one person, and one person can't possibly think of every Disney movie.

I warn you; the beginning of this chapter is a little dense, and a bit much to take in but I promise everything is essential to the story.

I really hope this idea works…

* * *

><p>Pronounciations:<p>

Amphitrite – Am-fih-TRAI-tee

Amalthea – Ah-mal-THAY-ah

Adrastea – Ah-dras-TAY-ah

Medea – Meh-DEE-ah

Adelos – Ah-DEL-os

Nereia – NEH-reya

Sirena – Sai-REE-nah

Areia – Ah-RAY-ah

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue<em>_ and it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_  
><em> Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you<em>  
><em> In mysterious fathoms below"<em>

_"Heave! Heave!"_

_"Fathoms below, below_  
><em> From whence wayward westerlies blow<em>  
><em> Where Poseidon is king and his merpeople sing<em>  
><em> In mysterious fathoms below<em>  
><em>Heave-ho, heave-ho"<em>

_"The net's jumpin' around like we have a shark, Cap'n!"_

_"Well don't stop! We don't have all day, all of the nets must be brought in by nightfall!"_

_"Yessir," came the chorus._

_"I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_  
><em>And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho<em>  
><em>The ruler of all of the ocean is he<em>  
><em>In mysterious fathoms below<em>  
><em>Fathoms below, below<em>

_Heave-ho, heave-ho, heave-ho_  
><em>In mysterious fathoms below!"<em>

_"We definitely got some-in in here."_

_James Hook rolled his eyes. Leave it to Starkey to repeat things or say what is painfully obvious. But, the net was wiggling uncontrollably, much more so than if they had just a shark, so even he was curious. He leaned over the railing to get a better view of what was coming up in the net._

_"Good lord, it's putting up a real fight," Smee commented, mostly to himself._

_When the top of the net breached the waves, all of them looked over the rail and saw a mass of bright, shimmering orange and yellow rise out of the water. When Hook realized what it was, he snapped. "You idiots caught a MERMAID?" Everyone went silent, even the mermaid. "Pull her up! NOW! And be gentle!"_

_The crew made no complaints as they pulled her up and lowered her on the deck next to the space in the rail where the plank is usually set. Hook pulled open the top and freed her, but as he pulled it away from her, he noticed something. "... This... this isn't ours..."_

_"Cap'n?" Smee questioned cautiously._

_"This net, it isn't ours." He turned to his men. "The toggles do not bear our mark. Keep a sharp eye out from now on, on the fishermen. Someone is setting nets in illegal waters!" He turned back to the mermaid, who was still sitting on the deck, her tail over the side of the ship. "My lady, I am terribly sorry. However, there is not much I can do but monitor the other boats to see who this net belongs to, but I can promise that we will find them."_

_Amphitrite's heart was still pounding. All she had been doing was exploring the kingdom she was marrying into, but being a visitor from deeper waters, she did not know the dangers of fishing nets or the area as well as other merpeople. However, this human, unlike those in the stories she grew up on, was letting her go and was polite to her, without even the knowledge of who she was to become - the queen of the ocean he sailed._

_"What is your name?"_

_They were startled; no mermaid or merman they encountered in their lives had ever spoken to them._

_"James Hook."_

_"James Hook... I will never forget your kindness. May no harm ever befall this ship or your crew." With that, she pushed herself off and vanished in the water, her orange tail the last they ever saw of her._

* * *

><p>25 years later<p>

* * *

><p>The city of Oceanis was legendary. It was also the largest underwater kingdom in the world. Even the people on Earth knew stories of it. The oceans connect between Neverland's star and Earth, but no one on Earth knows how to get to Neverland, so it is kept a secret and a fairy tale. Every now and then, a submarine, ship, or plane loses its way and winds up on the beaches via the Bermuda Triangle. But since they never come back, Earth is left with no explanations other than those born out of mystery. It is how Neverland became so populated.<p>

Oceanis is ruled by the mighty fist of Poseidon, and the calm rationale of his wife Amphitrite. The buildings are made mostly of stone, but many were built into coral reefs. The merpeople were a proud race that spanned the world, but this particular kingdom ruled the waters of only Neverland.

Poseidon and Amphitrite have many children, nieces, and nephews, so it is difficult to keep track of them all. Those who did not take the time to memorize them only knew the oldest, but in total, the king and queen had a family of eleven – ten girls and one boy. The oldest is Hadrian, a merman of twenty-four years. After him, in order of oldest to youngest, are Amalthea (22), Adrastea (21), Peralta and Clotho (20), Medea (18), Adelos (16), Rhea (13), Naia and Nereia (11), and Inanna (9).

Out of those eleven, three stuck out the most to the people of Oceanis. Hadrian because he is the heir, and Medea and Amalthea, who has strange coloring that was uncommon but not unheard of among merpeople. Medea's tail is black, and her hair is blacker, and Amalthea's tail and hair are white. Medea received too many color genes, while Amalthea has a color deficiency. Coloring in this race is genetic, but because there are so many colors in their genes, the children don't always have the same colors as their parents. There are three ranges of pigment – eyes/tails, hair, and skin. Usually, but not in every case, the color of their eyes is the color of their tails. For example, Adrastea's eyes are yellow. Therefore, her tail has different shades of yellow even though her hair is red. If eye color is red, green, blue, yellow, etc., the tail will be either the same color or some shade of it. However - their eyes are different from their main color.

The one thing about Medea that isn't dark, besides her personality, are her eyes. Her eyes are a deep blue, something so strange that no one had an explanation for it. Instead of three ranges of pigment in her body like most other merpeople had, she had four, like Adrastea – her eyes and tail pigments were separated. Like her black coloring, it wasn't unheard of, but definitely uncommon. Though she wasn't alone. Her oldest sister, Adrastea, had the very same thing. She was completely white except for her light blue eyes and pale skin. This bonded the sisters, and the only other sibling she was closer to was Hadrian.

Merpeople, or mer, mostly either hated humans or ignored them. Poseidon, like his Italian cousin Triton, abhorred them. However, his daughter Medea found them fascinating. Her two best friends were a blonde-haired light green-eyed mermaid named Areia (Ar-EY-ah), and the guardian of Neverland himself – Peter Pan. Because she was one of eleven, Medea found it easy to escape the premises of the palace and explore on a daily basis – which more often than not included defying her father and going to visit Peter with Areia.

This time was no different.

When she broke the surface, she spotted Peter on the rock where they usually met, but this time he had blood running down his arm. "Peter! Are you okay?"

Areia's blonde head appeared beside Medea, and her eyes widened. "You got into another fight with Hook again, didn't you?" the light-colored mermaid chided. Peter looked sheepish. He kept his left hand on the gash on his right arm to staunch the blood flow. "Why do you do that? You _know_ it's always your fault, right?"

"Is not!" he answered sourly. "Not always. He comes looking for me a lot, too, you know. Nearly discovered my hideout the other day, which is why I attacked him with the boys today. I showed HIM who's boss of Neverland."

Medea raised a black eyebrow. "Really? That's why you have a bloody gash on your arm, right?"

"Oh shut up. He may have gotten me with his hook today but I hurt him good, too."

Medea didn't bother correcting his grammar. She gave up on that a long time ago. "So what does Hook look like?" she asked, instead.

Areia looked at her like she had another head. "You mean to tell me you don't know who Hook is?"

"Of course I know who Hook is, you dolt! I've only seen him from a distance because Peter never lets us get close during their battles."

"He's…lethal. Don't go near him, May. He's dangerous." May was Medea's nickname, appointed by Areia.

Medea rolled her eyes. "Dangerous? Are you kidding? That's practically my middle name."

"I know that look, Medea! Don't go looking for him! Please!" Areia said.

"Oh Rei, stop being so melodramatic."

Areia and Peter gave each other worried glances. When they looked back, Medea was gone. "Damnit," Areia said. "Peter, follow us over the water." She dove.

"Where was Hook when Peter fought him today?" Medea asked when she caught up.

"Not telling."

"I'm going with or without your help. Without will only take longer so tell me. Besides, I thought you were adventurous."

Areia sighed. "You know I love adventures and trouble, but I'm not a noble, Medea. If your father finds out, I'm dead."

"He won't. You're my best friend and like another daughter to him. And if he does, I'll make sure to say you weren't involved."

Areia had an uncomfortable expression on her face, but she swam up to ask Peter.

"I'm always involved with the things you do," the blonde said when she swam back down. "Your parents know that. He's in the town harbor. You are a nut, you know that? This is a bad idea." But Areia was smiling. Mischief was brimming in her light green eyes.

"Since when were any of my ideas good?" Medea shot back and grinned. "What's life without adventure?"

"You've been spending too much time around Peter," Areia grumbled. Her light, dragon-like tail clashed against Medea's black one as they swam side by side to the town of Neverland.

Medea's wide eyes were currently taking in the anchors, fishing lines, nets, lobster traps, and boat bottoms of the harbor. She looked around and spotted some kelp growing on the ocean bottom, then swam down to pick a bunch. She came back up, past Areia, towards the surface.

"What are you _doing_? You could be seen!"

"Oh don't be such a ninny. It's almost dusk, anyway, and we can't leave Peter up there alone. His arm needs attention, too." With that, she swam up behind a boat and Peter flew over to her without being noticed. "Hey," she whispered to him.

"Hey yourself."

His arm was still bleeding, but it had gotten better. She motioned for him to come closer and held up the kelp. "This is for your arm but first, dunk your arm in the water."

"Are you nuts?" Peter asked incredulously. "That would sting like no tomorrow. And it would attract sharks."

Medea gave him a leveling stare. "Peter, that wound needs cleaning. The kelp bandage will hasten healing, too. Also, sharks won't come into a busy harbor like this."

Peter grumbled and did as he was told. He hissed and cringed as the salty water swept over the wound, but after a minute, it felt better. Medea wrapped his arm with the slimy kelp and tied it. "Good, now which one is the Jolly Roger?"

Peter pointed to a large ship docked at the furthest docking station from the shore. Medea's heart fluttered with excitement and she submerged herself fully in the cool water, aware of Areia next to her and Peter above. He flew ahead of them so he wouldn't be seen flying slowly over the water. When the two mermaids caught up with him, they pulled their heads and shoulders out of the water and held onto a wooden ledge that ran all the way around the ship. There was a porthole to their right, so they peered inside.

"That's a storage room," Peter said. "Boring. The fun stuff is two and three floors up." He pointed to two rows of portholes above them. He then flew between the rows so he wouldn't be seen to the back of the ship, beckoning them to follow. "That's Hook's cabin," he said when he pointed up. They saw a very large window crisscrossed with wood to support it. "The smaller windows to the right of it are his bedroom, but he always keeps the curtains closed. I've never seen inside it."

"Hoist me up," said Medea. Peter looked surprised but obliged. The ledge that stuck out from under the large window was big enough for a person, so Peter sat her on it, making sure she didn't sit on the dorsal ribbon that spanned almost the length of her tail.

"Do you want to come up here, Rei?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine where I am. I've seen Hook before."

Medea turned away from her friend and leaned to her right to peer into the room. It was quite large for a study. There was an enormous desk in front of the window, facing out – probably so Hook could see Peter coming in case the boy wanted to sneak up on him, and to look out at the never-ending span of ocean. There was a bookcase on the far left wall next to the huge window, a comfortable chair next to it, and a magnificent oriental rug in the center of the oak floor.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the man of the hour swept in, dressed in all his glory. His long black coat billowed behind him as he moved towards his desk. It looked awfully hot; she couldn't imagine why he wore it.

He started to take it off and her superb hearing caught him saying, "Damn bloody coat…politics…in THIS heat…why do I even bother…they would be afraid of me if I went to the meeting stark naked."

Naked to Medea meant no shells on a mermaid, or a naked chest on a man, so she did not get the full effect of Hook's words, but it still made her blush for she had not yet seen Hook without a shirt and it gave her an image she wasn't ready for. She stared wide-eyed at his face when he turned towards her; he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. When he finally removed his coat and hat, she saw blood that had seeped through his white shirt. "Damnit…that heathen…" he hissed as he untucked his shirt. He lit one of the lamps in the room because it had gotten dark. This made it easier for Medea to see him and for him to not see her.

"May," she heard Areia quietly call up to her. "Come on, we have to get back. Your parents will wonder where you are."

But Medea just held up a hand to quiet her

"I'll take her back if you want to leave, Rei," Peter called down to her. He also kept his voice very low.

"No, I won't leave without her. I just want her to hurry."

"That's what makes you such a good friend," Medea said, grinning at her. She had turned to look down at Areia, who stuck her tongue out. She could barely see her friend in the water.

"Don't you give me that. Get down here."

Suddenly, the window slid open with a bang that nearly scared Medea of the ledge, she jumped so violently. Peter flew away from the window as quickly as he could. Hook had seen him after hearing voices, and he wanted to take Hook's attention away from the mermaid sitting not five feet away from him.

"PAN!" the pirate yelled. Peter just laughed. Hook was leaning out of the window, giving the startled Medea an even closer look at him even though the only light that shrouded him now was lamp light. "If you're going to make a racket outside my window, at least come in and have a nice chat with me instead of flying away like a coward!"

"Not today, hooky! I hope your war wound heals up nicely. You'll have to be ready for the next time I come!"

Hook was gripping the wooden ledge so hard with his left hand, Medea thought his fingers might break. Her heart was hammering in fear of him seeing her – and also because she was so close to him, and was absolutely fascinated. All he had to do was turn his head to the left and that would be it. Her cover would be blown. He might have, had her tail and hair been any other color but black.

He stormed away from the window when Peter was out of sight, forgetting to shut it, and into his bedroom, grumbling about how long it would take for a wound on his side to heal and how careless he was to have let Pan get a hit in. She remembered that she pocketed some of the kelp she didn't use for Peter's arm in the satchel she usually had around her waist. She scooted over to the open window, taking a big risk in being seen, and took the kelp out. She folded it and placed it on the ledge. Then she pushed herself off the ledge and dove into the ocean fifty feet below.

"Man that was close," Areia said. Suddenly, they both started laughing.

"I'm going back tomorrow," Medea decided.

"May!"

"I have to see him again."

"That's…that man is dangerous."

"Where is your sense of adventure, today? Since when have you been afraid of danger? You're always with me."

Areia paused. "You know I'm with you all the way. It's just…you've seen what he's done to Peter – even if Peter is the one who provokes it most of the time. This man wants to _kill_ him, May. You know, your _friend_?"

"I know who my friends are and what's right and wrong, thanks. But I'm still going. I'm sure Peter would agree with me. It's up to you whether you want to come or not. I saw something in him. Something I'm sure Peter will never see. He has good in him. He's just a tortured soul."

"May…come on. I'm sorry, but can you blame me? It really sounds like you like the man who wants to kill your best friend. Don't fall in love with him, Medea."

"What it sounds like and what it actually is are very different things. I'm a curious mermaid. I always have been, and I need to know everything. You know that."

"I _know_, I'm just saying. Don't fall for him. Can we go home, now? I'm hungry."

Medea cracked a smile. "Alright fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Please comment, I'm very interested in what people have to say. Remember, if you have any ideas, any at all, I would love to hear them. I don't mean write my story for me; I just mean I love reading them, and possibly working one or two into my story (with permission and credits of course).<p> 


End file.
